We are Gods Unwanted Children
by peteylove
Summary: Twin angels are ripped from the heavens and turned into the Unwanted. They along with Selene and Michael battel the Fallen, who will stop at nothing to turn this world into their hell bent paradise.


We are God's unwanted children

Chapter 1- Heart and Soul

It's what every Mater fears, her little angel taken in the night by the Malefactors and turned into one of the Unwanted.

We were taken on our seventh birthday. They came in the night like they always do. Helio and I were asleep in our praesaepe, which was made by our uncle Michael. They came in quietly through the window. I remember feeling there cold dead hands wrap around my face and body. Helio screamed out for a brief second but it was muffled before Mater or Pater could hear it. And like that we were gone. Aetheria was disappearing before our eyes, as we sank deep into the human world; a place where both races were allowed to do as they please, a place where the angels who had fallen turned the Children of God into the Unwanted.

They made us watch.

They made us watch each other get turned.

"Lux!" Helio cried out to me as they ripped her clothes off, "Just close your eyes." She was always smarter than me.

I tried to look away but they kept forcing my head back towards her. And when I closed my eyes they hit me. So I watched as they raped my sister, my Compar-amimus, my twin.

When they started on me Helio screamed at them begging them to hurt her instead. She was always stronger than me.

They ripped my lily white skirt of and threw me to my back. Its cold hands glided up my gold shirt and across my unformed chest. Then he was inside of me. It hurt so bad.

You humans know how bad rape is. How it can destroy someone. In Aetheria, Heaven, rape is seen as a destroyer of souls. It is the first step in becoming an Unwanted.

When it was done with me they left us there in the dark, cold and alone. Helio whispered to me as she wrapped her arms around me. She told me everything was going to be okay. She said that Mater and Pater and even Michael would be here soon. Helio was a lot of amazing things, but she was never a good liar.

A few hours later they came back. There once beautiful faces had been twisted over the years by hate and violence.

It pulled out a knife from its pocket. It was Dolui, the knife that was forged in fires fueled by the bodies of the damned. It grabbed Helio by her hair and dragged her away from me. It ripped of the remains of her silver jumper and began to carve into her perfect caramel flesh. The silver blood of angels dripped from the open cut. The wound quickly healed but it left a black line in place of the cut, almost like a tattoo. It continued on cutting in curvy lines. It was writing on her with the language of the fallen. It was binding her body to the fallen, forever. Once it was done, when all of her perfect blood had fallen, she was covered feet to head in Inuri.

Helio didn't make a peep the entire time. She just laid there trying to maintain eye contact with me. Speaking to me with those great hazel eyes, telling me everything was okay. I was so suddenly transfixed by them that I didn't see what it did next. But I knew instantly when her bright eyes went dark.

The Children have to die mind, body, soul and heart in order to become one of the Unwanted. When he took the knife I saw that it glowed white hot for a second before returning to its natural black.

It came towards me. I couldn't help but whimper as I felt the burning blade trace its way across my body. Helio couldn't comfort me now, she was gone to the place where I would soon be. And then I felt the blade thrust into my chest. I saw stars, not the sparkles you humans see, but I saw actual stars. I saw the night sky in all its beautiful glory. I saw Mater and Pater and the Choirs. I saw Helio and she was happy and free. Then everything twisted and fell in on its self. I felt myself being torn from his grace. I felt pain and cold. It was dark it was so so dark.

Please note. I have a huge fascination with Angels and so had to write a story about them. I use a lot of Latin. But if you just use context clues it will be pretty obvious to what I am talking about. If not you can ask me what something means or just look it up your self.

While I'm making a separate story of the same theme as an original, this is an underworld sequel. Your favorite underworld characters will appear shortly. I just want to know if its any good.

So review review.


End file.
